Grunhilda
Grunhilda was a Pixie who served a Sidhe elder and Princess Elena (while disguised as a human) as her nursemaid. A squat and toadlike old woman in her human form, Grunhilda's true form was repulsive to behold with raw, reddish, pink skin covered in hideous black warts. Biography A short time after the birth of Lord Godwyn's daughter, Princess Elena, the Sidhe Elder came and cast a spell on her. He created a Sidhe inside her that would completely possess her when she married Arthur Pendragon. He had Grunhilda become her nurse and sprinkled Sidhe dust on her every night as she slept. When she was 20, Uther Pendragon and Godwyn, who were old friends, arranged a marriage between her and Arthur. Arthur's servant, Merlin discovered the plot. Grunhilda informed the elder of this and he tried to kill Merlin in his sleep, however, he was killed by Merlin's Sidhe staff. Gaius prepared a tonic to get the Sidhe out of Elena. Because Elena couldn't drink the tonic with Grunhilda in her room, Merlin and Gaius decided to set a trap. Gaius asked Grunhilda go to cellar with him, so they could have some private time. Grunhilda liked Gaius, so she said yes. Gaius escaped from the vault leaving Grunhilda there. Merlin then locked her in with magic and she licked Gaius with her long tongue. Gaius told Merlin to never speak of this again. As Gaius and Merlin went to Elena's room, Grunhilda was able to blow off the gate using magic and chase them. As Gaius gave it to Elena, Merlin held Grunhilda off, he then killed her and the Sidhe inside Elena. Elena and Arthur then agreed they didn't love each other and cancelled the marriage (The Changeling). As Lord Godwyn's party left Camelot he noted Grunhilda's uncommon absence while Uther reassured him saying that she would eventually turn up. Personality ]]Grunhilda was a slightly cheery old woman who took a liking to Gaius and was always flirting with him. She appeared to care for Elena and acted as her mother figure, but her true intentions were revealed when she nearly had the girl completely possessed by a Sidhe. Abilities Being a pixie, Grunhilda could mask herself as a human being, create and use Pixie dust and possessed a certain knowledge of Sidhean magic, so she could open the gate of Avalon and contact Sidhe elder. As a magical creature, she was capable of magic, but her potential was not very strong, because when Gaius and Merlin shut her up in the dungeon of Camelot, she only broke the grill three times. She was also pretty strong, because Merlin had already attacked Grunhilda several times before he could kill her. Trivia *Grunhilda is the third descendant of Avalon to take a human form, the other two being Sophia and Aulfric. However, she was a pixie whereas the other two were Sidhe. fr:Grunhilda Category:Deceased Category:Characters Category:Enemies and Villains Category:Female Characters Category:Magical creatures Category:Creatures Category:One episode appearance Category:Killed by Merlin Category:Minor Antagonists Category:Magic Category:Aware of Merlin's magic Category:Magical Foes Category:Seen Avalon Category:Series 3 Characters Category:Series 3 Creatures Category:Series 3 Enemies Category:Servants Category:Enemies of Camelot Category:Sidhe Magic Category:Attempted to kill Merlin